


Taking This One To The Grave

by VeryFckingAmusing



Series: Roma University [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir and Agron dabble in blackmail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking This One To The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Secret - The Pierces

Nasir could faintly smell burning when he opened the door and instantly regretted letting Agron stay while he went out for milk. The scent was faint, however, and there was no mad screaming so he figured the situation wasn't too drastic. After putting the milk away, he followed his nose to, oddly, the bathroom and suddenly paled. There, sitting loud and proud on the counter, was his shame... His GHD hair straightener. A throat clearing behind him alerted his attention and he jumped.

"Uh... hi." he said as he felt his cheeks heat up, "Got the milk, you can make your protein shake. Aren't you late for the gym?"

Agron's smirk just deepened and Nasir gave up. He sighed.

"I didn't want you to see that..." he said, "Not yet."

Agron let out a low whistle and Nasir felt flustered.

"Look, shut up, I can't help it." he snapped, "I _need_ to straighten or I look a damn mess. It's not like I do it by choice!"

"Hm." Agron nodded interestedly, smirk not budging.

"Hey, fuck you, as if you don't pluck your eyebrows!"

"I don't!" Agron laughed, " _My_ hair is all natural."

Nasir hissed, "Fucking... shut your face. I do it for your benefit, you know. You, and the general public. It's not a pretty sight otherwise..."

Agron chuckled.

"No, I bet not... All curly and-" he gasped loudly, "Like Duro's hair!"

"NO!" Nasir shouted, pointing a firm finger, "It's not that bad. Stop imagining it."

Agron shrugged, "Can't, it's just too good!"

The straightener beeped cheerfully, the programmed alarm to warn him that he'd left it on. Red faced, he quickly flicked it off.

"What smells like burning, anyway?" he inspected the plates wearily, "You didn't break it did you?"

"God forbid!" Agron teased and recieved a sharp glare, "Nevermind. I was just testing something."

"What?" Nasir asked, "What did you burn if not the straightener?"

Agron looked away.

"Agron?" he said firmly, "What. Did you burn?"

Suddenly he noticed the cloth Agron was holding at his side. Agron tried to slip it behind his back when he followed Nasir's gaze.

"What's that?" he asked, stepping forward as Agron stepped back.

"Nothing. I've gotta go to the gym."

"Agron, gimme!"

"No, mind your business!"

Nasir snatched and managed to snag a corner, tugging warningly.

"Alright, easy, easy!" Agron warned, letting go of his end.

Nasir held the shirt up (the only formal shirt he was convinced Agron owned) and looked it over, blanching when he noticed the browning stain over the breast. Long and rectangular shaped...

His eyes darted between the shirt and a squirming Agron, smirk of his own getting more and more pronounced.

"Agron," he said, "Explain."

"I was just... seeing something," Agron tried, reaching to grab the shirt but finding it yanked away.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Yeah? 'Cause it looks to me like you were trying to iron it with my straightener." Nasir accused.

"Well maybe you should... stop looking," Agron spluttered uselessly.

Nasir squawked with laughter.

"Hey, shut up curly, it was _your_ straightener that did the deed!"

"Why didn't you iron it with an iron?" Nasir asked breathlessly between cackles.

"I- shut up- I couldn't find your iron! I found your dirty little secret when I was looking for it-"

"In the bathroom?"

"- and snapped a couple pics, I'll have you know, just raring to go on Instagram!"

Nasir sobered instantly.

"You wouldn't..." he said, but he knew he would.

Agron took the opportunity to snatch back his ruined shirt.

"That'd be an interesting topic of conversation, don't you think?" he continued, "Nasir 'I don't care about my looks I'm not a stereotype' is actually a giant flaming princess. How long _does_ it take for you to get ready in the morning?"

Nasir ignored him and folded his arms.

"You do, and I tell about the shirt. Mr 'I can make it on my own'."

Agron scoffed, "You wouldn't, you know why? Because you'd have to tell them the first part of the story; me finding your straightener!"

"I'm prepared to make that sacrifice." Nasir nodded, "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me. Think of what Crixus would say."

Agron did, and cringed.

"Fucking... fine. I won't post the picture." he sighed, "But you can't tell about the shirt. Not even Naevia. I know you two bitch about us."

Nasir rolled his eyes, "Yep, that's us, the Real Housewives of Roma Uni."

"So, truce?" Agron asked.

Nasir nodded, "Fine, truce."

They shook on it, then kissed on it. But even with Agron's hands slipped around his waist and his tongue lapping lightly at his bottom lip, Nasir couldn't forget his embarrassment. Agron pulled away and pressed his cheek against Nasir's still flaming one.

"It's cute," he said, "I'm just teasing you."

Nasir rolled his eyes, "It's dumb. But it really is a mess, natural. It's just more manageable if I straighten it."

"I guess our secrets had to start coming out eventually, huh?" Agron said, "I like that. I love that I'm getting to know the real you. I'll even give you one of my own; I do pluck."

Nasir rolled his eyes, "I know. You don't wash out the basin."

"Oh."

Nasir kissed him again and Agron's hand came up to run through his lusterous hair, chuckling into his mouth as he did. Nasir pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he mumbled, but now he was smiling.

"I can't wait to see it natural."

"Fat chance. You'll break up with me."

"I won't. Y'know, come to think of it, it's weird that I haven't seen it yet. I stay here a lot-" he gasped again, louder this time, "Do you get up early and straighten it before I wake up??"

Nasir looked down.

"Awww-"

"Shut up."

"-baaabe."

"Shut. Up."

"You have a problem."

"Urgh."

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, love ya'll for reading! <3


End file.
